In the Still of The Night
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Sophia is an insomniatic. The summer before college she goes down to Clinton to visit her father. When she gets there she meets a boy who like her doesn't sleep. She spends her nights with him and learns about the one thing he gave up. Sorry Bad Summary.


**Ok, so this is a new story that is a spin off of Along For the Ride by Sarah Dessen. In My Daughters Eyes will be updated soon. I hit a mental block that has Rainbow hair, sexy tattoos and the most adorable smile. Oh, and is from North Carolina. This block is all I can think of and is giving John Cena a run for his money. By the way, my little mental block has gone missing. If you find him…please send him back…I miss him terribly. WWE owns all of the Wrestlers, Sarah Dessen owns the main idea and I own Sophia, Ellen, Lindsay, Nate, and Baby Athena! By the way…I know the Undertaker wouldn't marry a bubbly blonde but for my story he did. Enjoy!**

_Dear Sophia,_

_The baby is almost due and I can't wait! She's kicking away in there! I want to let you know that your father and I are very proud of you and can't wait to see you graduate in a few days. I also want to invite you to come stay down here in Clinton for the summer. Your dad has been busy at the rehabilitation center after that nasty fall he took at Wrestlemania. You know him…he has to keep that streak going! It would be nice to see you before you leave for Harvard. Hope to see you soon!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Dad, Lindsay, and baby to be!!_

I rolled my eyes as I finished reading the letter. My mother chuckled.

"Does that bimbo really think you're going to go down to that Hick town Clinton to spend time with her and your father…who is never around?" my mother Ellen loved that my father married Lindsay. She thought she was a stupid tramp who was in love with my father for the fame. Then when she got pregnant my mother laughed so hard. I believe she said something like "He's stuck with her now!"

Some people could have said something like, "Yeah? He left you didn't he…and you had two kids with him." But my mother actually divorced my father. They used to fight all the time about how he was never home. I knew they would start when I went to bed so I would stay up just so they wouldn't fight. Eventually they began to fight regardless and because I was so used to staying up, I heard every word. Now I just sneak out get in my car and hang at a 24 hour diner.

Soon the door bell rang and a bunch of male students filed in to the living room. My mom taught at a college and many of her students were male. For some reason female students didn't like her or her class. I looked at all of them and noticed one staring dreamily at my mom. Ah…there is always one who falls in love with her. Poor guy.

I quickly exited the house and made my way down to the diner. I thought about Tiffany's offer. Maybe I should go down to Clinton. Maybe I should do something else besides sit here all summer doing nothing and moping around thinking of the guy who stood me up at prom. My brother Nate was off somewhere in Europe gallivanting, like he has been for the past two years. Maybe its time I started living like him. I sat in the diner all night drinking coffee as I do every night.

--Weeks later--

Graduation came and went. My mom was the only one to witness it due to Tiffany going into labor. I now have a baby sister named Athena Gabrielle. I spoke to my dad who constantly apologized for not being there. I told him it was alright and he didn't have to worry about it. He says Athena reminds him of me when I was born. I guess that means she's just as small as I was. Days went by before I finally made my decision about Clinton. It was all because of my brother Nate.

--Flashback--

"Hey Sophie!!" My brother's voice came through the phone.

"Hi Nate. How's it going?"

"It's amazing here!!! I love it! I met a new girl today and followed her to Rome!" My brother was constantly meeting girls over there and would follow her to what ever country they were headed to next. That's how he went around Europe. No plan, just a chick that would last him a week 2 weeks tops.

"That's great. You think she's the one?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah! Definitely! She's amazing Soph."

"Good, glad to hear your having a great time."

"Yup, hey listen. Mom told me about Tiffany inviting you down to Clinton. You gonna go?" He asked.

"I don't know, I figured I would take summer classes and get a head start for the school year."

"That's what you do every summer Sophie! I say go and live your life for once!!" I thought about what he said.

"I don't know Nate…"

"Go!! Have fun! Meet friends and maybe find a boyfriend!!" my brother constantly thought I needed a boyfriend and friends. I have done just fine with out them the past 18 years of my life.

"I still not sure…"

"Go for Dad. He's actually home for once! I'm sure he'd love to have you there for the summer." And just like that I knew I was going.

--End of Flashback--

So now I'm standing by the front door ready to say goodbye to my mother and all she is doing is staring at me.

"Bye Mom." I say as I head to my car.

"Goodbye Sophia. Have _fun_." When she said fun, she said it sarcastically. I guess she really didn't think that I would decide to go down to Clinton. I couldn't blame her. As I got into the car I could barely believe it myself. I thought about how I haven't seen my dad in sometime now. I pulled out of the drive way and headed down to Clinton.

**Ok, so I hope you like it so far!! Review please!!**


End file.
